


And A Happy New Year to Us

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elyan/Leon (Merlin) - Freeform, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Happy Ending, M/M, Needy Arthur, Oral Sex, Percival/Gwaine (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Semi-Public Sex, Surprises, Voyeurism, sad Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur has a very important question he needs to ask Merlin.





	And A Happy New Year to Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Camelot Drabble Prompt:** 288 - Unpredictable
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Arthur glanced around and thought about getting up and leaving. Everyone was in a festive mood; it was December 31 and The Rising Sun was festooned with all matter of colourful baubles, twinkling lights, allergy-inducing greenery (Merlin would no doubt be sneezing his head off and snuggling up to his sympathetic boyfriend to get through the night if he weren’t in Ealdor), and was filled with revelers ready to bring in the New Year. 

Chatter and music warred with one another, but in the corner booth nearest the exit, Arthur felt very little cheer and an overabundance of sorrow as he downed the tankard of mead in one and wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve before letting out a hearty sigh.

“It’s too bad Merlin isn’t here. the two of you have unfinished business to attend to, don’t you?” Gwaine said with a sly smile and a wink from across the table. “None of my business, of course, but don’t you think five years is enough time to dance around each other? He left uni in May, Arthur. Why haven’t you asked him to move up here and marry you? I know you want to ask and you know he'd say yes,” Gwaine said as he stood. “Be back,” and he was off to get another round.

Gwaine was right, of course. Merlin had been hinting around for more than a year that he was ready to make this thing between him and Arthur permanent, and Arthur wanted to do that very thing. Really, he did, but he was afraid.

With the exception of his father, everyone he'd ever loved had left Arthur, and the thought of Merlin doing the same was enough to keep the two of them in a perpetual game of wait and see. Arthur didn’t see the harm in waiting, but he knew that if he waited too long he could very well lose Merlin. Hadn’t Mordred told Arthur the week before that he was interested in Merlin and that Merlin deserved love and a stable relationship?

“I have to do it,” Arthur mouthed to no one, knowing that it was time. As soon as Merlin returned. Yes, Arthur would ask Merlin to marry him then.

Gwaine returned with two tankards and passed one over to Arthur before taking his leave to go dance with his boyfriend, Percival.

Alone again with his thoughts, Arthur found himself watching Elyan and Leon, who were cozying up to one another in the booth opposite. It was obvious they were still in the beginning stages of their romance; they never went anywhere without the other, and yes, that included the loo. Arthur let out a chuckle as he remembered the night the two had decided to be more than friends. They had all been out on a pub crawl and Elyan and Leon had spent more time in the loo than in the booth. Arthur sighed at the memory. He and Merlin had once been like that.

“Hey stranger,” whispered _someone_ in Arthur’s ear before taking a swipe at the lobe with his tongue. Arthur’s breath hitched.

“Merlin,” was all he could say as his boyfriend continued kissing his earlobe before moving to his neck. “Missed you,” he said as he turned and captured Merlin’s lips. He lost himself in that familiar taste, and when Merlin sat in his lap, Arthur knew it was time to go. Cenred was a tolerant man and liked his customers to be happy, but Arthur didn’t think the other revelers would want to watch the two of them make up for lost time.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered seductively. “Need you.”

“And I need you.” Arthur all but dragged Merlin outside before pushing him up against the wall. He glanced to his left and right to be sure no one was looking, but truth be told, he couldn't care less if anyone watched. Arthur needed Merlin and he needed him now. He knelt in front of Merlin and undid his breeches and lowered them and his pants just enough to free the hard cock that was ready, pre-come oozing out. It made Arthur even harder than he already was. He glanced up at Merlin, whose eyes were closed as he leant against the brick wall that overlooked the alley. “Beautiful,” Arthur said before he dove in and engulfed Merlin.

Merlin was, as always, a noisy lover who talked dirty to Arthur as he was ravished. He cheered Arthur on by telling him exactly what he was going to do to him when they got home.

When Merlin came, his hands in his mouth to keep from screaming, Arthur was so hard he was trembling, but he had no intention of coming until Merlin was inside him, and that wouldn’t happen until they got home.

He wiped his hands and mouth on Merlin’s pants before tucking Merlin back in and doing up his breeches. He then stood, leant in, and kissed Merlin. He tried to put all the love he had in it. He was so very thankful for Merlin and never wanted to lose him.

Merlin deepened the kiss and tried to take things to the next level, but Arthur wasn’t having it. When he pulled away, Merlin frowned.

“No, not yet. I want to hear you scream and you can’t do that here.”

“Then take me to your place, yeah?” Merlin asked, his voice husky.

“Okay, but first I need to ask you something.” Merlin looked a bit perplexed but gave Arthur a small smile.

“Will you marry me, Merlin?” Arthur asked, his breath caught in his throat. If Merlin said no…

“Well, aren’t you the unpredictable one,” Merlin said cheekily. “Of course I will. I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” Merlin’s eyes disappeared briefly.

“I know. I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“It was worth the wait,” Merlin took Arthur’s hands in his. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Merlin,” Arthur said, bringing Merlin’s hands up to his mouth and kissing them.


End file.
